


The more the merrier

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: The couch can hold seven.Kinktober prompt day 27:Orgy
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> AOKDISKOSLA okay but i know the relationships are basically  
> joohyuk  
> showki  
> hyungwonho  
> hyungkyun  
> but its too many ships to tag i CANNNNNT
> 
> and if you havent guessed  
> Idfk what the fuck orgy is and idfk what this is and take it.  
> :)  
> thank you

Hyungwon jumped onto the couch, swung a leg over Changkyun's lap. Changkyun looked up from his phone and arched his brows. Slightly bouncing while happily smiling.

"What?"

Hyungwon pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "Minhyuk and I want dick."

"Again? Jesus."

Minhyuk moved from the place behind Hyungwon, he sat next to Changkyun, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Did you send a message to Jooheon?"

"Yes, he's coming home, he's just slow."

Hyungwon pushed Changkyun's shirt off, Minhyuk's lips moving over to the youngest. The taller watched as they kissed, slow and sensual, while he tried to open the tight pants. Changkyun shifted, lifted his hips and he got the fabric off.

Minhyuk started to take off his clothes, Changkyun free to kiss Hyungwon. A little deeper, and with tongue and teeth, as the tallest liked it. The youngest slipped his hands into Hyungwon's pants, kneading his ass until he panted against his mouth.

The blond took Changkyun's right hand, already pushing two fingers in. The youngest smiled as Hyungwon rolled his hips and whined. Hyungwon angled Changkyun's erection to slip into his entrance, clenching tight and hot.

"You didn't wait."

A sulky voice sounded. Minhyuk moaned, taking three fingers deep into him and he turned to the man who arrived. With a swift wave of his hand, Jooheon ran over the floor, already undressing. Minhyuk propped onto his knees and arms, waiting for Jooheon to push in.

"Kyun, I wanna kiss."

Hyungwon jolted, grabbed the younger's shoulders as he moved to lay on his back. Changed Hyungwon's position slightly and held his hips tight. Minhyuk caught the younger's lips again, moaning into his mouth as the second youngest thrusted.

"What the fuck."

Hyungwon laughed to the annoyed voice sounding from the kitchen.

"Come here, Kihyunnie," Hyungwon moaned, thighs trembling under his weight at he bounced on the younger's cock. He opened his hands and grabbed the air towards the redhead.

"Hyunwoo and Hoseok will be here soon," Kihyun pushed his bathrobe open, already naked and flushed in shower glory.

Kihyun straddled over Changkyun's chest, hands on Hyungwon's chest and kissed the taller man quickly. Pecked over his cheek, chin, throat, until he suddenly jolted and the pitched voice of the singer sang out. Changkyun's hand tight around the vocalist's hips, angled his ass against his face and Hyungwon heard the light slurping.

Hyungwon's eyes rolled back, Changkyun's stiff dick hitting right into his prostate. Kihyun's hands clutched on his skin, leaned his weight as he arched his back onto the youngest face.

Minhyuk cried out from the other side, his arms laid over the couch, perfectly bent for Jooheon. Hyungwon wanted to see the elder's face but didn't say anything. He knew what he looked like, closed his eyes instead and imagined Minhyuk's face. Or he could watch Kihyun.

"Wo! What a knot!" Hoseok's voice sounded, his naked feet tapped over the floor. Kihyun's eyes flared open, stared at the door where Hyunwoo would be next to appear. Hyungwon gripped the older man's chin, angled to kiss his lips. He saw the broad man in his peripheral, and pushed his tongue into his throat. Kihyun moaned, hands gripping Hyungwon's shoulder tight.

Hoseok climbed onto the couch behind him, sat on Changkyun's thighs and cupped Hyungwon's chest. Fingers immediately attached to his nipples. The erect nubs sensitive under the elder's touch. Hyungwon cried out, ripped away from Kihyun to lean on the man behind him. Still rolling his hips on Changkyun's cock.

Kihyun's arms curled around Hyunwoo's neck as the man approached them. Lips connected and the taller man curled his hand around the erection bobbing. It took a few pumps before Kihyun warned about his release, shooting it into the leader's hand. Kihyun whined, body curling as Changkyun still pushed his tongue into his ass. Deep, and probably wet too.

"It's okay, baby, let's get you a bath," Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun off Changkyun, into his arms and held tight around him. The pair disappeared and Hyungwon now had a free sight to Minhyuk.

He was barely holding on, fingers twisted into Changkyun's hair, tugging what seemed like painful jolts. Changkyun didn't complain, instead moved to caress Hyungwon's thigs, rearranged his feet and thrusted into him.

"Yeah!" Hyungwon screamed, arched against Hoseok's hands, pinching his nipples and sucking his neck.

He heard Jooheon chuckle from the other cushion, helping the couch shake harder. Hyungwon's hands roamed over Hoseok's neck, the plump lips from the other kissed his cheek.

"I'm coming!" Minhyuk and Hyungwon shouted simultaneously.

Sounds of skin slapping suddenly muffled by the loud unison of moans. Hoseok's hand stroked over his body and tugged over his sensitive dick.

Hyungwon came, Minhyuk came, Jooheon collapsed onto Minhyuk, and Changkyun released into his ass.

"Okay, Hoseok, you're up," Hyungwon turned around.


End file.
